


Better Stay Quiet

by HuntingHardyGirl, Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Series: Study Affairs [1]
Category: Hardy Boys - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural/Hardy Boys, crossovers - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Forbidden Relationships, M/M, Teacher/Student Romance, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester





	Better Stay Quiet

“Why yes Mrs. Hardy, Frank is a wonderful student,” Dean said into his cell phone as he lounged on the chair in his bedroom, fiddling with the remote in his free hand. “He’s very intellectual, very polite and well behaved. I enjoy having him in my class. But there is the small concerning fact that he’s been missing quite a bit of school lately.”

Frank grit his teeth as he lay bound on the bed, face down on the mattress as he pressed his flushed cheek into a pillow. His hands were bound behind him and the thick vibrator in his ass was buzzing away, increasing and decreasing as Dean played with the remote that controlled it. It was his punishment for letting his grades slip, as well as trying to stay silent so that his mother wouldn’t hear him moaning in the background, but so far it was difficult. The toy was pressed in rather deep, and the teen felt like he would burst at any moment if the cock ring didn’t keep him from cumming.

“Yes, both the principal and Frank have explained to me about his detective work on the side,” Dean said, nodding as he flashed the boy a grin, pressing a button to make the vibrator buzz harder, watching in satisfaction as Frank’s body stiffened in response. “But his grade did slip, and while I understand that he’s been doing a good job at helping people I want to make sure he succeeds with the amazing potential he has.”

Oh god this was torture! Frank’s head was swimming, and he could feel how heavy his cock was, twitching slightly from the buzzing against his prostate, and why did Dean have to do this? He liked being teased as any horny guy would, but this had been going on for almost twenty minutes!

“Well, I propose that I help Frank get his grades back up,” Dean was saying in response to something Laura Hardy had said. “I’m free almost every afternoon, and all day on Saturdays. If he comes in and puts his nose to the grindstone, I’m sure we’ll get his grades back up in no time.” He listened for a moment before chuckling. “Oh don’t worry, Mrs. Hardy, I’ll make sure to pound it into him.”

The teen shuddered, making a small keening sound that thankfully wasn’t loud enough to be heard on the other line. Oh sure, Dean would be pounding something into him, but it wouldn’t be English homework.

“Of course ma'am, I’m happy to help,” Dean said cheerfully. “Yes. Alright, I’ll see him tomorrow, right after school. I’ll even give him a lift if he wants. No problem, Mrs. Hardy. Good bye.”

As soon as he hung up the phone, however, the friendly Mr. Winchester disappeared, to be replaced by the Dom Frank loved so much. Getting to his feet, he set the phone aside, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows and kneeling on the bed beside the boy, smirking as Frank gave in and started moaning, taking the end of the vibrator and beginning to gently fuck the boy’s ass with it.

“We will be doing lots of extra work, baby boy,” he purred, loving how utterly gone Frank was, face flushed red, eyes glassy and faraway from pleasure, his body responding accordingly by fucking back on the toy as he moved it. “Starting tomorrow, for every good answer you get, I will finger you. If you get all answers right, I’ll pump you until you’re cumming all over my desk. Deal?”

“D-Deal,” Frank choked out.

“Good boy. Now, would you like to cum?”

“Y-yes! Please!” Frank begged. “Please, please, I-I wanna cum, please~”

Grinning, Dean pounded the boy with the vibrator, punching out little whines and moans, until he reached underneath the toned body and undid the cock ring, pulling it off. A split second later he watched as Frank fell apart, almost wailing in relief as his cock exploded, cum splattering the sheets.

“Such a good boy,” Dean said softly, pulling the toy out and shutting it off, letting Frank collapse onto the bed, gasping for air and looking utterly fucked out. He couldn’t help but make the boy stretch out, pulling his asscheeks apart to watch greedily as Frank’s hole twitched, clenching on the air as if needing something else filling him up. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t remember your own name.”

“Promise?” Frank asked breathlessly.

“Oh baby boy, I do,” Dean growled, already opening his jeans and pulling his cock out.

This was going to be a fun afternoon.


End file.
